Nightmare
by Imium
Summary: A killer enters the school, and everyone finds themselves trapped with him.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own the characters, just the freak. Also, this is my first freak fic, so help me get used to it.

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

It was the middle of the school day. Everyone ended up starting lunch just a few minutes early when the intercom sounded, calling all the teachers to the gym for a meeting. It was weird, because the meetings never happened in the gym, but it's not like anyone was going to argue since they got a little extra free time.

Four friends were seated in a circle around a single desk during the extended lunch. Tsukasa, Kagami, Konota, and Miyuki all ate and talked about random things that happened either through out the week or just that day. Actually, Konota just brought up a bunch of awkward things that ended up freaking out Tsukasa and making Kagami blush.

At one point, Miyuki finally noticed several of the other students gathered around the window, probably looking down at something in front of the school. When they looked out the window themselves, it was very different.

Somehow, it was dark. It couldn't be, not at twelve thirty. Even if it was night, which it wasn't, there wasn't any stars. One of the four opened her mouth to say how strange it was, but the intercom screeched to life a second time.

"Boys, girls, students, that other word I forgot."

The voice was new, and left them all staring at the faceless intercom on the ceilings of their classrooms. It didn't even sound like an adult. "I just wanted to tell you all you don't have to worry about the rest of the day. The teachers and the principal, yeah, you won't be seeing them again."

Everyone looked around between each other, carrying looks of confusion. Tsukasa's soft voice broke into their thoughts. "But they'll be stepping back in in a few minutes, won't they?"

Konota shrugged. "I just wanna know why it's so dark. Maybe the school got abducted!"

Kagami turned to give her the "you're an idiot" face when the person started speaking over everyone again. "They're not coming back, because they're dead. Just thought you ought to know that."

The room froze. No one was chattering anymore after the comment. It took several seconds for just one to cough out a laugh and try to play it off as a joke, until an unnatural feeling chuckle came through the intercom. "By the way, that isn't me messing around. If any of you make it to the gym, you'll find it pretty messy."

Every single one of them felt their heart clench hard and their blood stop. The four of them, still trying to catch up, let their thoughts drift to the teacher they knew the best, Ms Kuroi. Tsukasa was heard choking out a ragged breath and covering her eyes. "T-they c-can't. S-she c-can't, no."

The three others started to try and comfort her, even though they couldn't. Their own heads haven't finished loading yet. Any sounds Tsukasa made were quiet, but they could tell from the thin lines of moisture running down her cheeks what she was doing. All Kagami could do was hold her. She didn't know what to say either.

"Anyway." The voice started again, just as unbothered by what he said as earlier. "All of you are going to play a game with me. Well, it's a game for me, probably not for you, unless you like this kinda thing."

It paused with the slightest laugh, then continued. "Alright, the school grounds have been locked down, completely. That means you can go outside, but not very far. You'll find a wall you can't break through surrounding the whole building. If you haven't noticed, that's why it's so dark. So you can't get out, and I made it where you can't call out either. Now, the game itself is easy. Just run."

Most of the students in every class were staring at the ceiling now, with those that weren't huddled in their little groups, trying to somehow deal with knowing their teachers were actually...

"If you don't run, or try to fight me, you die. Hell, you'll probably die even if you do run."

The silence was already there, so it could spread any further, but a new coldness stabbed them all. They were school kids, none of them even thought about dying. It was just too messed up. Tsukasa wasn't listening, but the other three felt a cold fear fall into their throat, like some creature was staring right at them. Miyuki found herself gripping her arms as if the cold were real and she was trying to warm up, but she still shaking.

"But if you do feel like fighting, that's fun too. Just make sure to use something that won't break after one swing. Oh, one thing, just to give you a bit of a handicap. If you see me, I'm the one with white hair and red eyes. I don't want to make it too easy. And finally, you get five minutes before I actually start killing, so don't sit there asking why with some stupid look on your face. Now, run!"

* * *

Five minutes later everyone was scattered all throughout the school grounds. Some chose the kitchen as a hiding spot, or the library, or even the large room with the stage where the principal would speak to the school. There were plenty of things to hide behind up behind the stage curtains.

As for the teachers, one or two students found their way to the gym and got curious, but the metal double doors seemed to be locked. The most horrible thing wasn't what they were told about the gym, though, it was outside.

It was the principal. When a group of kids found him hanging by the flagpole outside, three of them gagged while another screamed or released her lunch.

They knew it was him because of the face, but that was all that was left looking normal. Everything else still attached to him looked like shredded and bloody meat, with glistening tubes hanging from his stomach. His legs weren't even there, and both of his arms looked broken in too many ways to count. His neck, they gagged again, was torn open as if by an animal and they could see the back of the inside of his throat.

The whole sickening scene forced those students to turn away, with some breaking away in a panic and running back inside. They told any others they could find that it all was very real.

* * *

Back inside and on the second floor, someone was in one of the restrooms. A girl, wearing her black hair in a ponytail, turned on the sink to wash her face. She removed her glasses and placed them to the side as the sound of rushing water echoed through the room. The sound kept her from noticing the door opening.

She cupped a little puddle of water and rubbed the cold on her face, then sighed in relief. Suddenly, she felt something land on her shoulder. "Hey."

She let out a shriek and nearly fell backward, realizing that she flung little droplets of water at the person. Without her glasses, all she could see was a blur.

"Ah, sorry! I can't see very well right now and you scared me." A smile of embarrassment crossed her face when her hand started fumbling around with trying to turn the water off. Once the little bit of shame faded from her cheeks, a thought appeared in her head. "Hey, you're not a boy are you? T-this is the girl's room!"

The blurred shape moved slightly, probably wiping the water off his face. "Um, no it's not. Boy's room. Are...are you alright?"

"Er, wait, boy's?!" She freaked again and tried to find her glasses. She couldn't quite remember where at the sink she stood. "I made a mistake! I-I wasn't feeling good earlier and went to the wrong room, I-"

"I thought that's what was wrong." The voice stopped and sopmething pressed against her forehead, a hand. The boy's other hand moved to the sink with a paper towel and pressed it to her head. "You look a bit feverish. You look familiar, what's your name?"

Her face became warm, even with the cold and soothing feeling against her head, but only because she was blushing. "M-my name's Ayase. What's yours?"

A light chuckle came from him and the cool disappeared as the paper towel was put back under the running water. "Mine? Everyone just gives me nicknames, so you can pick one too."

The cooling paper returned to her head. By now she was feeling very calm, and actually found herself enjoying the boy's help. His voice came back. "Why are you here? The bathroom, I mean. Didn't you hear the intercom earlier?"

"No, I've kinda...well, been in here for a while. I think I caught something. What did it say?"

"It's dangerous here, you need to hide. Some freak came on the intercom and said all the...the teachers, they've been killed."

Her hands grabbed the hand that was at her forehead and pulled it down. "What?! N-no! How could that happen?"

After a few seconds of his silence, her face felt wet lines running down her cheeks. One second later, the same paper towel wiped them away. "He said it was a game, and that he'd kill everyone. You need to hide."

"But what about you?"

"Me and the other boys are gonna try our hand at going after him. He told us what he looked like to make it a bit easier. All you girls need to find a hiding spot."

"Y-you can't be thinking that!" Her hand grabbed his again, while she wore a fearful look all over. "You said you're always called by a nickname, so why would you run up to someone like that if no one remembers your real name?"

"I guess." His voice dropped several tones and it even sounded like he was't smiling anymore. "Well, just keep a look out for him. I'll be fine, since we plan on baiting him to the other side of the school."

The cold dread hanging around her heart lessed, just very slightly. Maybe he would be okay if he didn't actually plan on attacking the killer. Ayase decided to listen to him. "Okay, so, what does he look like?"

Something blew through the room, most likely just the air conditioner because of the chill. For a moment she thought she heard him chuckling, but it stopped too soon to be sure. "He said he had white hair and red eyes, so it should be easy to spot him."

Ayase's hand fumbled for her glasses on the sink counter again, with the boy handing them to her. "Thank you, and please be careful. Oh, were you laughing a second ago-"

With her glasses placed back on her ears and nose, she could finally see again. The boy that stood in front of her, that helped her, had white hair and red eyes. He smiled.

"W-wait a second."

* * *

No one had seen the boy from the intercom yet, so they held onto just enough courage to rush through the hallways as quietly as they could, looking for anything to grab and use if they did run into him. Kagami and the other three were part of those currently extra sized group, more because it made them at least feel safer, even if it wasn't really.

The school had become quiet since the horrible announcement, so it was very easy to hear down the hallways. They knew how quiet it was when a scream pierced its way out from a restroom farther ahead. The eerie sound stopped them all in their tracks before it died down. The killer's attacks had started.

Silence spread its way back through everything, then a soft sound cut through. The restroom door pushed open and someone shuffled out, a girl. "Ayase!"

Another girl ran toward Ayase and help her to keep standing. She usually wore a calm and playful face, but it was replaced now by a horror that came with someone either feeling disgusted or mortally threatened. Then her leg became visible, as a broken and twisted mess of red blood and torn skin.

Miyuki gasped and started toward Ayase to help her too, then the restroom door opened again. Out stepped the one that killed the teachers and principal, with what could only be a playful grin on his face. "And so we start."

No one moved and no one spoke. Apparently it made him feel awkward and he turned to look behind himself for a moment. "What? Is there something else here? Something on my face? What?"

A boy stepped in front of the group, looking like he was ready to run. Ayase herself didn't move even to turn to the attacker. She stayed frozen and shivering with every word. The boy in front was holding a metal baseball bat. "W-why?! Why are you doing this to us and the teachers?"

The figure stared and scratched his head. "Does the why really matter when it doesn't change what is? You really shouldn't be in such big groups like that. It makes it too easy."

"What did you do to her?!" The girl holding Ayase up was thinking about the messed up leg.

"Oh that. It looks like she was in the bathroom when I got on the speakers, so she didn't hear anything. Too bad, she can't run anymore."

The abnormally large grin on his face twitched with the interruption of a blast in the back of his head. The hit was hard enough to send him to his knees in an instant, leaving what was left of his conscious mind in rumbling pain and chaos.

All the students stared, completely wide eyed, at the girl who'd stepped up behind the killer, and the shining object in her hands. The girl held her own metal baseball bat over her head for another swing, allowing only enough time for the freak to finally look behind him.

Just before the bat came down onto his face, they all caught sight of the same grin, colored red by the blood of its owner. A loud, disgusting squelch rung along with metal against bone, then went quiet.

The girl holding the bat felt eyes all over her and, as much as they thought she kept herself composed, she was just freaking out quietly. The only sound she could hear was her heart slamming against the inside of her ears.

"Y-you seriously hit him." The boy from the front of the group held his gawking stare and dropped his bat. "That was...such a badass swing."

It clicked to the girl that someone was talking to her and looked away from the body, first to the boy, then to Ayase, who still hadn't stopped shivering and keeping off her ruined leg. The swinger's cold sweat finally ceased, replaced by a tired laugh and she fell on her butt.

A few of the other boys began a very nervous set of laughing, before the shape on the floor moved. The girl didn't notice, though, because his mouth was clamped around her neck.

A horrifying chill ran through her whole body from where the teeth had sunk in, completely paralyzing her in fear of moving. She couldn't even turn her head down to see him, but a muffled giggle escaped the gap between his obviously fanged mouth and her skin.

"N-no! Dammit, let her go!"

Two of the boys lunged toward him, one holding a bat and the other trying to grab the attacker, but the prey he held squeeled in terror. His bite tightened by the smallest amount and he kept his smiling eyes on the group. She couldn't move, and they could't get him off. The group panicked.

"What do we do?!"

"We have to get him off!"

"No, you moron! He'll bite down more if we try!"

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS THERE?!"

The last sentence ended the debate. Instead of leaving it to thought, they both jumped toward him again, throwing all fear away. The victim stared forward motionlessly, before her eyes widened. Tsukasa watched, slowly, as the bite squeezed tighter, then, finally, tore away.

Time froze at the worst moment. All anyone could see, as much as they didn't want to, was a shotgun blast of scarlet spray out of the poor girl's neck and across her would be rescuers.

No warning was given for the screams that ripped through the hallway. Whatever humans normally, with helping others in such times, was not this. They all ran screaming in a frenzy, scattering in the exact manner the attacker wanted in the first place, leaving only a few left. Konota, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki, Ayase, the two boys, and the victim.

Complete, soul destroying terror broke the boys and left them staring in disbelief at the girl on the floor, who was desperately trying to keep her throat closed. One hand held the missing half of her neck, with all the red muscle underneath still trying to move, while the other hand was painted in blood and reaching out to anyone it could get.

She didn't get who she wanted, because her killer took her hand. With silence and cold flooding her ears, she was still able to watch him get down on a knee and gaze at her with the strange crimson eyes. His free hand raised itself over into her face, but she couldn't feel it anymore. Her heart refused to beat any harder, and everything she knew went black, just as his hand crushed her head.

Every sound left disappeared as the four friends watched the final scene of a scared girl. The killer noticed them in the next second, making their hearts freeze in their chests, but then turned away. He looked at the two boys who tried to save his victim, then to the metal bat on the floor.

"So none of you are going to run? Alright, I'll just find a way to make things more interesting." He picked up the bat that was still stained with the bloody explosion from his head. As if what they saw wasn't enough, he glared right back in their direction, holding the widest psychotic grin they couldn't even think up. "You four will be the interesting part."

Tsukasa's face was stained with tears yet again and Miyuki clamped her mouth shut, all four keeping frozen and fearful looks on their faces. The sudden gasp behind them alerted them to the fact that Konota finally couldn't handle, and passed out. The thump of her falling to the tiled floor brought them back to reality, including Kagami.

A twisting feeling wrapping around her heart and brain shoved pins into her consciousness, forcing a burning into her arms and legs. The feeling pulled control of her body away and she found herself lifting the shorter girl off the floor. The prickling fear in her soul also took over her voice when she turned to her sister and friend. "We gotta go, hurry!"

Luckily, the boy wasn't heading over yet, he was just watching the other two boys who's minds he'd already broken. Miyuki was the only one to hear Kagami's shout clear her ears and turned to pull Tsukasa with her.

He heard the slapping of shoes against the cold floor, but didn't turn to see. The two in front of him were both still in either mental agony or chaos over what happened to the girl they tried to save from him. He held the bloody, and slightly dented, baseball bat at one's head. Even when the stained metal grazed the boy's hair or tapped him in the side of the head, he didn't react. The killer found that boring and tossed the bat down the hall, getting a vague smile when he heard something break.

"Can you two even hear me?" He kneeled down to their level and watched them. Only one was looking at him, while the other watched the body, and the killer sighed to himself. "Damn it, I didn't mean to mess you up so much so fast. I guess I ruined it, huh?"

Neither spoke, so he shrugged and stood up again, holding a hand toward one of the two. His hand, completely normal looking, stretched and snapped into a nightmarish and grayish claw that could now wrap its fingers around the next vicitm's head.

Apparently they really were messed up, because once the claws began to pierce into one's head from every side, all he didn't was clench and gurgle. He wanted a scream, but felt annoyed when he didn't get one. The tips of each claw went all the way in, and the kid stopped moving. By now the killer's grip was the only thing holding him up.

He fell onto the floor with a sickening thunk, leeking crimson from the five holes in his head, and that left one more broken boy. Once again he held out the visciously morphed hand, but the boredom from the other managed to get to him. He pulled the hand back and swung against the lone boy, enjoying all the cracks and snaps that sounded as he was flung down the hall like a wet rag, splashing just as much as one.

He listened for the boy's heart without moving from his spot. When it finally stopped beating, he grinned again. He spun in place and looked in the opposite direction, thinking it was time for everyone else.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I don't own the characters, just the freak. Also, this is my first freak fic, so help me get used to it.

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

The only sound was shoes against the tile floor. All the three that were awake could think about was running, if only so they didn't have to see the freak that locked up the school and started murdering people. The fourth was still out like a light in Kagami's arm, scared out of her mind by the earlier sights.

So far, they haven't ran into anything or anyone dangerous as they ran around some more corridors, which seemed oddly long. There was one disturbing thing they couldn't help notice, though, which was a distant tapping sound far behind them. With another corner turned, Miyuki and Kagami, the only ones that dared look back, couldn't see anything. With the next corner turned, however, they saw something move for just the smallest of moments. Something, someone, running, and Kagami saw white hair. It was him.

He wasn't even running, merely jogging, but keeping at their exact pace. They realized it was because they were pulling and carrying two others with them, but they were out of breath. He didn't seem to be.

When Tsukasa heard the tapping behind them, she slowly turned her head and her eyes stretched open with terror again. The sight of his fanged grin made her scream and her pace, along with Miyuki's since she pulled her, finally built up. Tsukasa wasn't a runner so Miyuki continued to push against her back whenever she slowed a bit. She now had to push Kagami too, as she still held her passed out friend.

The tapping got noticably closer and the two could hear the panic increase in Tsukasa's exhausted panting, then they all heard the uncaring voice that chilled their bones once again. "You have to know I'l going to catch you, so you really need to stop running! It'll just make it harder for you to scream!"

Kagami felt movement across her arm and saw that Konota finally woke up from the combination of running and the thing's voice. When she turned to see him again, she also picked up a pace after a two second panic pushed against the inside of her chest.

Back behind them, he felt a little bored and disappointed with how they ran and didn't hide like he suggested. Suddenly, the footsteps behind them became the same as the sound of wind, and they heard the voice just five inches away. In front of them. "Hi there."

They all came to a screaming halt with their hearts trying to escape and leave them behind, and Tsukasa nearly broke down. All four were breathing hard from the run and, seeing that he wasn't bothered and managed to appear in front of them, couldn't bring themselves to move. Everyone else had hid, but the four of them stood just in front of him while he held that twisted grin.

He took his time to look over all four friends, staring up and down each one and making their blood run cold with each look. Still holding his smile, he held out a hand in an almost gentle fashion to none of them in particular. "Told ya, so shall we get started?"

Fear and silence controlled them, leaving them trembling in place and holding each other, only hoping that he'd leave or this would all turn out to be fake. He took a step forward with his hand out, and the took a shaky step back, at the same time another movement passed their eyes. One of them rushed in and shoved him back, glaring through her glasses.

"You leave them alone! NOW!" Miyuki ramming him back a couple of steps left him completely surprised, as well as her three friends. All the fear trying to choke her thoughts closed was outweighed by the anger at the sheer nerve he had for trying to hurt her friends. The scowl covering her face didn't look anything like fear right now. "You will NOT hurt them!"

That surprised look she managed to make him show, it disappeared in the next moment. He took another step forward with the calm smile back just to test her, and maybe scare the others again. She didn't back away. In fact, she lunged toward him faster than the other three could see and wrapped her arms right around his waist, trying to trap his arms too.

Her friends were left stunned. There was no way they could know what to think, until she turned and screamed. "Run, NOW!"

"N-no! Come with us, Miyu-"

A sound snapped their attention to pieces, except for Miyuki, it was a feeling. A very cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Konota noticed it first as an odd protrusion, gray and ending in a point. They all felt their hearts stop when they followed the gray spike back to the source, where it erupted from the pink haired girl's lower back in a dark red flower.

The scene of Miyuki biting her lip in reaction to the coldness of shock confirmed to them it was real. The cold was, at the same time, searing and it took her some effort to gather a weak breath as she watched them in worry. She wore one last smile before she coughed out a word. "Run."

Two nearly broke down, but Kagami really did. She even felt it, like something in her head broke loose, maybe a wall falling over. A single terrified scream left her, forcing her body to grab the hands of the two with her. She didn't allow them anymore choice and just pulled them along, running like a panther was chasing them. Tsukasa was staring off into space now, most likely trying to escape it all, and Konota was watching Kagami in shock.

They were gone, down the dark of the hallway and into the silence again, though with one less. Miyuki knew that was it, the last time she'd see them, but couldn't take her tear filled eyes away from the empty hall. The little drops in her eyes began to burn and forced her to wipe them off on her attacker's shirt, finally looking back into his red eyes. He looked annoyed.

"I said you won't hurt them." The gentle smile he saw her wearing earlier with her friends returned, which she used to stare into him from a few inches away.

"You think holding me like this can slow me down at all? You're going to die too, that's why I haven't left for them yet." Without any effort, he wrenched himself free of her grip around his arms. She could feel the spike rip out from the hole in her belly with a warm slip. It made her bite her lip again to restrain a painful squeal.

He lifted the hand holding the spike where she could see it, and she saw that it was his finger. The spike vanished back into his hand and he crossed his arms. "Alright, so are you ready for this?"

She stopped biting her lip before she drew blood and glared again, tinted with something else. Her eyes had a pleading edge to them. "Please. Please let them go."

Nothing, then a huge grin smashed her plea to pieces and he started to laugh. "No, they die, and everyone else."

Her pink hair blurred and she fell to her knees. Miyuki was actually trying to charge him again, but the dull pain in her stomach had become more like a heated poker jabbing her with each movement. Even still, she could scream. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEAS-"

He was hunched down in front of her, with his hand out. The burning in her abdomen had multiplied, only in other places. Every finger on his hand became a spear and had stabbed her five more times. The cold was back, and spreading everywhere now. She thought herself lucky for it instead of the searing hell of each hole.

Soft whimpering groans escaped her mouth each time she breathed, almost ignoring that the killer had kneeled down next to her before retracting the pointed fingers again. That psychotic, nightmare smile he held earlier transformed into something very gentle. Something that did not fit what he did.

A weak, painful itch made its way to her lungs and she coughed, feeling more pain and tasting something warm. Her hand was painted scarlet, but she didn't care and wiped it off on her skirt. A warm thing snaked its way across her cheek, which she saw to be his hand. He pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and pulled his face closer, still smiling nicely. "Would you like to bleed to death or have it quick? One last request, you know."

Miyuki's tears continued. The cold had enveloped her legs now, like she was sitting in snow and she decided to keep that fantasy. One larger breath built up to use for speech and she parted her lips to speak. "Quickly."

"Alright, no more talking then."

He lifted a hand higher than her face and placed a finger to her forehead. The wounded girl sighed, one final time. The finger stretched into a spike.

* * *

Somewhere, not in the hallway anymore, three girls locked themselves in the nurse's office. Only one of them thought it was an obvious room, but the other two weren't thinking. Tsukasa was sitting on the bed, still out of it, and Kagami...just paced quietly. She didn't dare stop to think of anything, not even with Konota made the sounds of trying to come up with something to say.

For the life of her, Konota could do anything. She couldn't think or talk or move, even if she wanted to help either one of the other two. The fact that one of her friends wouldn't be coming to find them buried itself into her head faster than the others, but it went a bit too far to leave her just crying, leaving a lump of ice stuck in her being.

Kagami could feel the long and quiet moments of the nurse's room trying to shove reality back into her, but she forced it out almost viciously. She just didn't want to let herself fall over in tears. Her pacing, as much as she needed to do it, came to a halt when the three of them heard everything outside.

Screams, everywhere. From every side of the room, they could hear screaming from other people of their age, kids that didn't think the day would turn out like this. Konota, being the only quiet one now, felt Tsukasa's trembling through the bed they sat on and held onto her. Kagami crouched from where she stood and held her ears and eyes shut.

The screams went on forever until, after what ended as only a single hour, they stopped. Every scream ended.

With seeing her crouching friend finally unblocking her ears, Konota forced out a few words. "Do you think it's safe to run?"

A crash of wood erupted behind her, revealing the freaks head glowering at them through the wall with a monstrous grin. "Any safer than earlier?!"

The two sisters screamed and all three burst out the door, running once again. The school itself was different now, though, and they all made an effort to ignore it.

All around them was hell. Scattered parts of once friends and blood painting the walls and ceiling. They could even feel their heart trying to rip in half, so ignoring was all that was left to them.

Kagami ran on her own feet while Konota pulled Tsukasa along, who still wasn't in the best mental state and needed pulling. The dark and death around them was the only world they knew, until Kagami heard a gasp from behind her. When she turned to look, she saw Konota by herself, and Tsukasa being pulled away.

Kagami's feet stopped and turned on their own, forcing her into a dive to try and grab her sister's reaching hand. Konota was the only one to see a gray tendril like thing pulling her back, then tried for a grab too.

Both missed, and just by an inch too, watching Tsukasa being pulled toward what they realized was an open hall door. Their running speed wasn't enough either, and they both watched as, slowly, the girl was pulled past the door, and the door slammed shut.

"NO! PLEASE LET HER GO!"

Konota was stunned by the level of Kagami's voice, watching her pound and attack the door. The girl with the ponytails screamed as loud as anything would let her. They both knew what was going to happen.

On the other side of the locked door, Tsukasa couldn't feel the strange grip wrapped around her ankle anymore and lifted herself up slowly. She then saw how the door was locked, barely able to note the tendrils that held it shut. The tears of what was coming grew in her eyes and quickened her breathing, finally breaking through.

She started sobbing quietly and heard the sounds of respiration behind her, coercing her to turn even if she knew who, or what, it was. She was left standing a few inches from his face.

A sensation caressed her lower cheek, squeezing a chirp of terror from her. As he stroked her face, he leaned in closer, as if trying to take in all the fear she emitted. He didn't make any words before his teeth stretched into a set of demonic razors.

The slamming from Kagami's side didn't stop until they could hear Tsukasa, screaming. Kagami's soul broke.

"NO, PLEASE STOP!"

The blue haired girl behind her finally lost it too, letting out a destructive retch and bringing her to her knees. The door would not open for anything, and the two could only listen to the screams of the girl behind them. The screams accompanied by a horrible snarling.

Now her screaming finally stopped, and they both understood when a pool of scarlet flowed under the door. Kagami immediately felt a hellish cold crush her soul, and she noticed this when she kept the blood from touching her.

Konota could finally feel her stomach calm down and saw Kagami, who had lost herself in the sight of the blood. Her world just stopped.

Konota grabbed her arm and they both turned to leave. The sound of the door snapping open broke into their reality, and Kagami felt something brush by her hair. The two, or at least Konota, didn't move. Kagami glanced up with dulled thoughts and saw what breezed by her head, and saw that it was stuck on the back of her last friend's head.

She took one step to the side to look at Konota, and saw it didn't attach itself to her after all. Since Kagami couldn't think anymore, the empty gasp was all of her reaction to the spike that had just flown through the blue haired girl's head.

Her mouth opened, but no words could form anymore. The look in Konota's eyes looked oddly the same as a second ago, but missing something from the eyes. It was either the movement of her pupils or the shine in them that had left, leaving a dead face behind. The tendril ripped out of her head and she stood, but only for a moment. The girl slumped to the floor and stopped moving forever.

Kagami stood, completely empty and staring for no reason. Her legs weren't weak enough for her to fall, because that would only fit a sad or scared person. Those two feelings already left, so she didn't react when the killer stepped up to her.

He glanced at her, then the body, and back to her. "So, no crying?"

The one thing she didn't seem to want to do was look at him, which made him raise an eyebrow. "You alright? You look...tired. Ah wait, crap, did I break you?"

She still didn't move or speak. She only let out a squeak of pain when his hand gripped her by the hair and began pulling her. Her eyes could no longer understand where she was being taken, only that it was him taking her. Everything felt cold except for one little spark that reignited. She was going to die.

He twitched when he felt her hands grabbing at his and finally grinned again. "Oh, there you are. So you are still scared of death."

Her struggling didn't stop just because he refused to let go, even when he shoved her head against a wall and swent her senses into chaos. The sound of a door opening brought her back, and she saw the nurse's office reappear in her vision.

He threw her down on the bed, but at least let her sit up. He sat down next to her and held her in place with a hand on her shoulder, whispering something to her. "Stop moving, I want you to think of something."

The voice sent a chill down her spine and she stopped, feeling his fingers moving around in her hair like spiders. "It's probably a good thing you didn't see your sister when I dragged you over her. I mean, I had fun, tore her apart and everything, but you wouldn't want to see it. Heh, the despair in her face..."

Kagami could feel her heart shriveling up and shivered in his grip. The breath against her ear could be felt when his began speaking again. "Now, what I want you to think about is this. "I just killed everyone in the school, meaning students, teachers, and your friends. I've also been busy outside the school, taking care of everyone in the entire city before I got here. I even sealed the school under something you wouldn't understand. So, think, I just murdered and tore apart everyone you've ever known. Family and friends. Their deaths were not gentle and they will never be back. Think."

She did, and it all exploded in her mind. Her friends, sisters, mom, dad, teachers, and everyone else. All of them were ended in just a day, by the one smiling next to her. A sensation passed into her throat and a echoed out of her. "Why?"

"Because it was so much fun. The killing, fear, and breaking people. People like you, who are completely unready for darkness to shove itself into your life."

The tears trickled down her face, staining it with little dots of cold. Small sobs broke out when he finished, then his hand crawled down over her neck. He made her lean back against the wall and held her head up slow, almost gently. "How do you want it, violent, or quick?"

The sobbing breaths came to an end, along with the freezing in her soul. She could feel fingers dancing across her neck, which almost choked away her ability to speak, but no quite. She couldn't manage more than a whisper. "Quick."

"You got it." There was a sound, turning out to be his teeth stretching out into points. One final, long instant passed, and then it hit. Searing and freezing fangs ripped into her neck, taking away her ability to scream anymore. The sickening, tearing sound burned itself into her ears and a new feeling washed over her that she'd never felt before.

Not cold, but blurry. A feeling like deadening fog pushed into her skin, then muscle, then everything else. She'd never felt blood loss before, but it was oddly calm, if not completely terrifying. It was death creeping up on her, with the freak still crushing her throat into mush, until everything slowed. The world became nothing more than a blur, quickly coming to an end. Even the pain ended now, and the very last thought she qould ever have appeared in her fading mind. It was of her with all her friends. It even pulled a final smile from her.

Finally, her eyes lost the shine of life, and she stopped moving.

The monster tearing away at her noticed her lack of motion and lifted his face back up. He found himself locked with the dead eyes that eternally watched the ceiling, almost stopping his stare to brush some hair away from her face.

He moved off of her and leaned against the wall too, releasing one sound to echo through the room. "Wake up."

* * *

Her eyes snapped open to the horror that unravelled before them, and saw a dark room. She realized it was her room, just in the middle of the night. Actually, more like very early morning, but all the same to her. Kagami was sweating, and crying, looking around her room with the same fear she felt just moments ago. A very weak laugh sounded through the sleepy room. "Just a dream. It was just a really messed up dream."

Someone knocked on her door and she got up weakly. Tsukasa was waiting just outside, her face completely stained in tears. "I just had the scariest dream!"

She bolted in before Kagami could stop her, but it seemed they were both too awake now anyway. Kagami held onto her sister, deeply glad her experience was just a dream and that Tsukasa wasn't hurt. Tsukasa spoke again in between sobs. "This white haired guy came into the school and killed everyone!"

The statement did nothing but leave her confused. That was her dream too.

* * *

The next day at school, which looked fine by the way, there were several weird stories, all the same. It was about the nightmare, and how everyone had the same one.

End


End file.
